Yaya
|Epithet = Yaya of the Moon |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Ranked = |Age = |Gender = Female |Height = |Classification = Automaton |Classification 2 = Banned Doll |Classification 3 = Setsugetsuka |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Puppeteer = Akabane Raishin |Magic Circuit = Kongouriki |Magic Circuit 2 = |Magic Circuit 3 = |Magic Circuit 4 = |Magic Circuit 5 = |Affiliation = Japanese Army |Affiliation 2 = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart |Affiliation 3 = |Affiliation 4 = |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Karyusai Shouko (Mother/Creator) |Family 2 = Irori (Elder Sister) |Family 3 = Komurasaki (Younger Sister) |Family 4 = |Family 5 = |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Occupation = |Occupation 2 = |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Voiced By = |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Audio Drama = Drama CD |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is the main heroine of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll series. She is one of the top class automata of the Karyusai brand's Setsugetsuka Trilogy created using tiny cell parts. Karyusai Shouko chose to lend her as the automaton of Akabane Raishin because of their compatibility. Etymology Appearance Yaya has long black hair extending to her waist, with a center parted fringe that shines brilliantly as if it were perpetually wet. She has black eyes (with reddish undertones) and thin eyebrows. Her small face does not show any outstanding parts, so at first glance she may look plain and simple, but in actuality, her exceedingly well-ordered features is like a delicate work of art belonging to a museum. Her exquisitely beautiful lustrous skin which neither has marks nor blemishes is smooth as a field of snow, tender and soft, like a white peach, and is as white as snow. She is shorter than Raishin by a head and looks like a literal doll. A crimson strapped ribbon, extending to her ankles, over a black draped cloth is pinned by a wooden pick on each side of her head. She wears a short black kimono with an opening at its bottom revealing a white mini skirt. It has an inner red haneri and with its tomoeri draped off her shoulders bare and hanged by an red strap tied intercrossed around her neck to her back. At her right sode is her yellow moon symbol, and each of her hand is wearing a white arm's length middle finger hooked fingerless gloves. Her waist is wrapped with a magenta Hanhaba obi, tied into a Chōchō musubi knot at her back, on a pinkish-white obi-age, and a purple obi-jime tied, at her left, into a ribbon. She is also wearing red trimmed white thigh high tights with small arrow shape-like openings at each of its center with the red trimmings tied into a knot at the middle. At first, she was wearing a pair of 3/4 crew length white collared socks with a front opening that is intercrossly strapped with a red strap tied into a knot at its collar and a red strapped black lacquered high komachi geta. But after the time she stopped runaway train, her geta became battered up, so Raishin bought her a new pair of elegant and well-crafted but a bit old-fashioned black strapped shiny black (dark brown) (platform) boots. Yaya's undergarments are composed of a plain white bra and a plain white underwear knotted on both sides of her hips into ribbons. A "Karyusai" inscription is carved into her back, above her hipbone. Whenever Raishin's life is in grave danger, Yaya's hair turns blonde, a sparkling diamond-like tiny horn grows at the center of her forehead, and a crimson aura, an intense combustion of magic energy, cloaks around her body like a gas burner. Her figure becomes a spitting image of a |夜叉 (やしゃ) |yasha|}}. In the Sword Angel and Elf Speeder Arcs, Yaya wore a light blue nurse outfit with a white ruffled inner skirt and white tights. It has long puffed sleeves with white cuffs, a white collar and a white apron. On her left arm is a white armband and on her head is a white nurse cap, where both, in the light novel and manga, with a cross design, while in the anime, with a intercrossly slashed magenta heart design. She also holds a syringe, two small ones in volume 2 and a huge one in volume 3, in the light novel while only a huge one, in the anime. In the manga, while in London, before boarding the train to Liverpool, Yaya and Raishin, strolled around the city. In one of the shops, Yaya tried on different outfits; a hairpin with small flower and a ribbon over a small hanging eyelet trimmed cloth pinned on the left side of her head while wearing an eyelet collared embroidered trimmed tailored made suit with openings at its top and bottom revealing an eyelet inner wear, a ribbon at its center, on her chest area, with cascading parallel ruffles, embroidered and eyelet trimmed elbowed sleeves, and a long two layered trumpet skirt with the upper layer, a ruffle trimmed center partition and the bottom layer with a dip on its top front part. A straw sailor hat on top of her head while wearing a high collared plain tailored shirtwaist blouse with a ribbon tied at the middle of its collar and puffed long sleeves with cuffs, and a plain long walking trumpet skirt. A ribboned bonnet with ruffle trims cover her head while wearing a three layered shawl; the upper layer, an eyelet trimmed floral pattern designed, the middle layer, a plain floral pattern designed, the lower layer, a plain eyelet trimmed, and a long two layered trumpet skirt. And lastly, with her hair tied into twin braids, each of the tips tied with small ribbons, she tried on a maid's outfit composed of a ruffled maid's headband on her head, an eyelet trimmed shoulder strapped apron with a eyelet trimmed ruffled bib and an eyelet trimmed waist band tied at her back into a ribbon, on a white high collared black blouse with puffed long sleeves and white cuffs, and a black skirt. In the anime, Yaya wore several different sleepwear; a white kimono during the night after the fight with the Ten Benchwarmers, and a plunged neckline purple dress with a pink strap tied at her left, below her chest, into a ribbon, and a red-violet bunny eared mask on the top right side of her head, during Frey's assassination attempt on Raishin. In the Elf Speeder Arc, in an effort to seduce Raishin, Yaya also wore different lingerie; a plain black underwear knotted on both sides of her hips into ribbons, and a pink ruffle strapped and ruffle trimmed bra and a pink and white layered ruffle trimmed underwear. In the anime special, Yaya wore a modern black two piece swimsuit composed of a magenta strapped halter bandeau top with a black ruffle and magenta trimming on its top with a magenta kanji 夜 (や) on her left, and a two layered ruffle skirt with a magenta trimming on its top knotted into a ribbon at her right with a magenta kanji 々 (や) on her right. Personality Yaya is a sprightly person who oftenly talks in a third person point of view. She is oftenly jealous at the women around Raishin, so she makes perverted remarks on her relationship with him to create a false impression and a misunderstanding to keep them from making a move on him and to keep other further women from approaching him. She is always making advances on Raishin in an effort to seduce him. She is also extremely devoted to him and sees him as the only purpose for her existence. Background Chronology Facing "Shadow Moon" Facing "Cannibal Candy" Inside a train that had departed from London and was bound for Liverpool, Yaya had her usual playful banters with Raishin. The train finally arrived at Lime Street Station but passed through on without a hint of stopping as its brakes have malfunctioned. Along with Raishin, they then made their way to the top of the carriage and swiftly ran to the front of the train. Yaya launched at the train's nose, landing a considerable distance in front of the train. Then, the train crashed on her, driving her back about 50 meters, but she remained unharmed and the train completely halted. Raishin and Yaya then left the scene and made their way into the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. Facing "Sword Angel" Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Facing "King's Singer" Facing "Crimson Red" Facing "Genuine Legends" Facing "Lady Justice" Facing "Star Gazer" Facing "Target Gold" Facing "Doll's Master" Facing "Master's Doll" Facing "Elder Empress" Facing "Violet Silver" Other appearances Side Stories Facing "Charmed Apron" Facing "Palace Laplace I" Facing "Palace Laplace II" Facing "Angelic Element V" Anime appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 1 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Special 6 Video game appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Kongouriki magic circuit Zesshou * Transformation Other abilities * Relationships Akabane Raishin Karyusai Shouko Irori Komurasaki Charlotte Belew Domon Hinowa Kimberly Appearance Gallery Horned Yaya.png|Horned Yaya in the anime. Horned Yaya LN.jpg|Horned Yaya in the light novel. Nurse Yaya.png|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the anime. Nurse Yaya M.jpg|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the manga. Nurse Yaya LN.jpg|Yaya in a nurse outfit in the light novel. Yaya in Various Outfits.jpg|Yaya trying on different outfits in the manga. Maid Yaya.jpg|Yaya in a maid's outfit in the manga. Yaya in a Kimono Sleepwear.png|Yaya wears a white kimono sleepwear in the anime. Yaya in Plunging Purple Dress.png|Yaya wears a plunging purple dress and a red-violet bunny mask in the anime. Yaya in Black Underwear.png|Yaya wears a black underwear in the anime. Yaya in Pink Lingerie.png|Yaya wears a pink lingerie in the anime. Yaya in Swimsuit.png|Yaya wears a black two-piece swimsuit in the anime. Character Art Designs Gallery Trivia * Yaya is worth as much as a battleship. * Yaya is skilled at making tea. Quote References }} Category:Japanese Category:Automatons Category:Banned Dolls Category:Setsugetsuka Category:Japanese Army